


What Did He Do?

by Jinx_the_Minx



Series: What Did He Do? [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bookshop Owner Cas, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Sassy Cas, Slow Burn, Tattoo Artist Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinx_the_Minx/pseuds/Jinx_the_Minx
Summary: They fucked. That was how Dean was putting it, because that was all that was happening. But if that was all that was happening, then why did he want to follow the black haired beauty out of his bed every morning?Or…Tattoo artist Dean and bookshop owner Cas guest starring my three favorite things; Pining, Angst, and Sabriel.





	What Did He Do?

Dean was drunk and wanted to forget. Wanted to forget all of the bullshit that life had put him through. Wanted to forget all of the shit he knew he still had to get through. Wanted to forget he was anything but normal. Dean also knew the only thing that would make him forget.

The bar was relatively crowded, as expected on a Friday night, and plenty of people have come up to Dean offering everything he could imagine. He didn't want a bottle blonde or simpering twink tonight. No he wanted the man in the corner, slowly nursing his scotch, reading a book Dean couldn't quite make out the name of. Even in the dim light Dean could tell this man was gorgeous, and the fact that he looked so out of place in the grimy bar made Dean determined to have him.

Downing yet another shot, Dean makes his way over to the corner his prey was currently inhabiting. Sliding into the booth across from ‘blue eyes’, as Dean would forever think of him as, he put on his most charming smile and prepared to woo the slacks off this guy.

“Carmilla. I think I’ve heard of it before. Care to remind me what it's about?” Dean asks still smiling, though lying his ass off.

“Lesbian vampires,” Blue eyes replies, not lifting his eyes from the novel.

“Of course, because everyone comes to a bar at 11 at night to read books about gay bloodsuckers,” Dean jokes, disgarding his previous lie.

“Look if you want to insult me, please do so where you won't be interrupting my reading. And since you seem so interested, I’m here because this is the only place with quality alcohol I’ve found in the past three days.”

Dean’s smile almost slipped off of his face. The only person who's ever talked to him like this was Sammy. And… no, not tonight. As quickly as the facade cracked, it was smoothed over.

“So you're from out of town then. I could show you around sometime. Give you a real Boston welcome.”

“Thanks, but I don’t do one time things.”

“Well who said it just had to be once.”

“Only if you think you can handle me.” And the hunter had his prey, along with his method of forgetting.

<<>><<>>><<>><<>><<>><<>><<>>

When Dean rolled over at noon the next day, Blue Eyes was gone, and there was a slight ache in Dean’s…. everywhere. Peeling his eyes open he saw a glass of water with ibuprofen on his bedside table along with a sticky note on the medicine bottle. Downing two painkillers and the water, Dean shook his head until he could think straight. Reaching over again Dean picked up the note.

‘Hope you had fun ~Blue :)’ was all that was scrawled on the small paper.

On the outside, Dean snorted, crumpled the note, and threw it in the general direction of the trashcan by his drawing desk. Internally however, he was freaking out. Of course he had fun! He had sex! But what did Blue Eyes mean by ‘hope you had fun’? Did he not? Did Dean fall asleep halfway through or something? Such a thing had happened before, but the people he slept with had still said they had a good time the next morning, or attempted to cook him breakfast before realizing all he had in the fridge was beer and leftover burritos.

But no. Blue Eyes just says ‘Hope you had fun’ with some stupid condescending smiley face.

Trying to push it out of his head for now, Dean gets up to try to wash the lingering smell of alcohol off of him before goes to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is my first time writing something that I plan to share with others? I woke up at 2 one morning and just started writing and here we are! So I need to know if people actually want to read this before I myself get emotionally invested, so let me know in the comments if you would like me to continue posting this story! 
> 
> BTW when I say slow burn I mean fucking abysmally heart crushingly slow. 
> 
> Thanks my bros and babes!
> 
> ~Jinxy


End file.
